The Leader of the Colonies
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The colonies are in need of a leader and they're asking for Quatre Rabera Winner.
1. Leader Of The Colonies

****

The Leader of the Colonies Part-1

The Gundam Pilots were all twenty-four years old. Heero and Relena were about to be married.. Heero and Relena were going to be the leaders of the Sanc Kingdom. Relena was surprised to be queen again, but with Heero by her side, she had no fear. However, Heero was a bit nervous. He was only used to being a gundam pilot.

The brave five Gundam Pilots were enjoying a walk down town. "Listen Heero, if you _really_ don't want to become king, I'll gladly take your place!" Duo chuckled, putting his arm around Heero's neck in a friendly manner. 

"Thanks, Duo, I'll keep that in mind."

They stopped by a store, where a bunch of Televisions were sold, one of then aired the news, "the colonies won't stop. Those who came to build new lives in the colonies can't get them because others are in their way, trying to form a war. Is there anyone out there that could stop them so there will be peace in outer space?" the reporter pleaded, "someone to make a difference, someone to…"

Unable to hear another world, Quatre turned the T.V off, but he felt like slamming his fist into it. "I'm sick of hearing about the colonies," he moaned.

"Me too," Trowa agreed.

"I don't even _like_ outer space!" Duo muttered, "the moon looks like it's about to swallow everything whole!"

"But a leader for the colonies is really important," Heero said. "And I think that the leader should be one of us."

"Are you serious?" Wufei demanded warily.

"I'm a gundam pilot and I'll be leader of the world," Heero explained, "which is a good reason that a gundam pilot should lead the colonies."

"But who?" Trowa asked, looking at each of his comrades. 

They were silent for awhile and then Quatre's cell phone began to ring, "Oh, the Magunacs probably want more vodka," he joked as he pulled it out, "Yes? What is it Rashid?"

"Master Quatre," Rashid announced, "I'm sorry to bother you but there is someone here for you. The man is anxious to speak with you."

"Thanks Rashid, I'm on my way," Quatre said. He turned his cell phone off, "come on, guys."

When Quatre and the others reached the Magunac mansion, Rashid led him into an office and the others waited outside in the lobby. Quatre stood in the middle of the room as Rashid stood next to the door inside the room. A man turned around in the desk chair and smiled at Quatre.

"Who are you?" Quatre demanded, with the feeling he saw him before, _somewhere._

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Quatre Rabera Winner," the man stood up and reached for his hand, "I'm Victor Manglo. I was a former White Fang member."

"White Fang?" Quatre gasped.

"_Former_ White Fang member, mind you," Victor said politely. "I come with good news."

"What would that be?" Quatre asked, shaking his hand.

"I'm marrying your sister," he said.

"_What?!_?" 

"Hi Quatre," Iria said. She came out of the connecting room and smiled pleasantly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I thought you were on the colonies?!" Quatre shouted, hugging his older sister.

"We came her to give you the news," she explained, "won't you walk me down the aisle since that Father isn't with us anymore?"

"Of course I will," he laughed. "You came _all_ the way from outer space just to ask me that?"

"No, Quatre," Victor said, "there's another reason why I came here, Quatre, I want you to be the leader for the colonies."

"_Me?_"

"Yes, Quatre," Iria said with a smile, "you're who the colonies have been asking for."

"But, Iria, I can't do it, I just can't!" Quatre protested, "I don't have what it takes!" (Now where have we heard that one before?)

"You do too," Victor said, "you're perfect for the position. The colonies want you. You're smart, you were a gundam pilot and your father was a very important man in outer space."

"Quatre, Father would be very proud of you," Iria said eagerly. "Please say yes. The colonies need you. Who else could fit the position as perfect as you?"

"But Uriah, I don't like outer space. You know that!" he said, "remember when Father died? I tried to destroy all the colonies! I almost killed Trowa, another gundam pilot!"

"That was a long time ago, Quatre," she cooed, "and you didn't mean it. It was an accident."

Quatre was silent for awhile. He gave it some thought. _Maybe I should go for it, Iria's right, Father would be proud._ "When do I need to leave?" he asked. 

"As soon as possible," Victor replied.

"I might need to talk it over with my friends" Quatre sighed, "and Heero's getting married tomorrow. Can't I at least stay until he and Relena are married?"

"Why, of course!" Iria said. "You can leave the day after they are married. Maybe you should talk it over with your friends."

"Well, we should be going now," Victor said, "let us know before the day is over."

"Here's the hotel that we are staying at, Quatre," Uriah said, writing down the number on a piece of paper, "we'll be waiting."

"I will, thank you for coming by," Quatre said with a smile, he sat behind the desk and motioned to Rashid to open the door for them. The other gundam pilots were listening in on the conversation and they all yelled as they fell into the room as Rashid opened the door.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Duo muttered nervously, "hey Rashid, how's it going?" He laughed stupidly and got up, "we all tripped over that rug over there."

Trowa stood up and brushed himself up, feeling like he was about to laugh. Heero and Wufei shook their heads as they came to their feet, wishing they could just die right now.

Uriah and Victor brushed by them, trying to keep from laughing. "Goodbye, Quatre," Uriah said.

"Master Quatre wants to talk to you," Rashid told the others.

"Who were those two people?" Heero demanded.

"My sister Uriah and her fiancé, Victor Manglo," he replied, "Victor was a former White Fang member."

"What was he doing here?" Duo groaned, "he didn't take any of your money, did he?"

"No, Duo," Quatre shook his head, "he only asked me to become the leader of the colonies. I wanted to talk to you guys before I went ahead with it." Quatre stood up and held palm up, "what do you think I should do?"

The others were unable to answer, but the all muttered nonsense to each other. Quatre couldn't make out most of the words.

"Well, guys, what should I do?" Quatre asked again.

Heero cleared his throat, "if any of us five can do it, that person is you. I should stay here."

"Yes, Quatre, you're the best person for the job," Duo agreed, "nobody else here can do it but you."

"I didn't like outer space that much either," Trowa sighed.

"You're stronger than you think Quatre," Wufei persisted, "as a gundam pilot, you have to try to bring peace and justice to the colonies."

"You really think I should go for it?" Quatre asked, surprised at what they said.

They nodded, "why not?" Duo said, "think of it Quatre, you'll be more than just a gundam pilot, you'll be like, 'king' of outer space!"

"King, huh?" Quatre murmured, rubbing his chin, "well, you talked me into it. I might as well just try my best."

"So, when will you go into outer space?" Wufei asked.

"The day after tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Wufei said, "there's something I want to do on my home colony."

"Sure," Quatre nodded. 

"Hey, I think we better have a little party guys!" Duo shouted, "What do you think? Heero's getting married tomorrow, Quatre's becoming king of space, let's go celebrate, what'd ya say?"

"I'm in for it!" Quatre said, "Let me just inform Victor and Uriah and we can go on our way."

**********

Soon after Relena and Heero's wedding, Quatre went to the music room to start playing his piano. He knew he'd have a piano on the colonies, he could have all the pianos and violins he wanted, but he wanted to play just one more time before going out to outer space again. It helped release the stress he had and it always made him think he could do anything.

Waving a fencing sword, Dorothy came barging in. She didn't look happy at all, "Quatre is it true? You're going to outer space?"

"Yes, Dorothy, I am," he kept his eyes on the keys. He didn't want to look at her.

"I can't believe it, you're actually going through with it?!" she demanded. "But _why_? You don't even like outer space!"

"I have to, Dorothy," Quatre explained, "the colonies need a leader and I am the best person to go. I already talked about this with the others and I am leaving tomorrow."

"You didn't talk to _me_ about it!" she murmured roughly, her hand on her chest. 

Quatre couldn't believe what Dorothy was saying to him. It almost made him laugh, "Dorothy, what does it matter if I talk to you or not? It's my decision, isn't it?"

"How are you supposed to bring peace in the colonies anyway?" she demanded. "Are you going to declare war?"

"No, not unless it is necessary," he explained. "You haven't changed much, Dorothy Catalonia. Do you still think war is beatiful and amazing as you used to?"

"Of course I do, Quatre!" she shouted, "I've always thought war as beautiful and I can't even _believe_ you're going through with this! I should have just finished you on Libra when I had the chance. I cried that day, that was a mistake."

"You've been carrying all this baggage for years," he said, stopping to play and turn around. "I don't think it was a mistake. You probably needed to cry."

Dorothy didn't know how to speak to him after that. She just stood there, silent and looking at her sword. _What if Quatre's right?_ She thought. Her thoughts were broken when Quatre resumed playing, but this time the rhythm was different. It sounded sad, like he was making the piano cry.

"If you let yourself cry, you'll feel a lot better," he insinsted, "like when it rains in the desert. It can't be hot and sunny always. It has to rain at least sometime."

"You've been in the desert too long, Quatre Rabera Winner," Dorothy muttered, holding back her tears. The song was making her cry, but she really didn't want to. She sniffed and stood back. "I can't let you go, Quatre. What go anyway? There's no point! You should just stay here. Peace in the colonies can't be gained, can't even be gained here on Earth. It's pointless, Quatre, utterly pointless!"

"That's not true!" Quatre disagreed with a shout. "You cant' believe that, Dorothy!" he banged the keys stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her back and forth, "listen to me. War isn't all that beautiful, I really don't like it. Sure, I like victory, but it isn't as glamorous as you think it is. It's terrible, it's bloodstained hands, torment, separated families, _lost_ families. It's death and hate and pain! War is very, very bad! Unless you've seen war in the eyes of a gundam pilot, you don't know what war _really_ is like!"

"I've heard enough!" Dorothy screamed, pulling out of his grasp, "Quatre Rabera Winner, I _hate _you!!!" she grunted and raised her arm and cut Quatre across the arm. Part of her wanted to finish them then and there, but she knew that Quatre was also a skilled swordsmen. She thought maybe she should only let him bleed a little. She really didn't want to kill him, but she couldn't stand to hear him talk about war like that. 

Quatre gasped, grabbed his arm and leaned against the piano, "Dorothy, why?"

"You'll live," she muttered cruelly, "if you really want to go, Quatre. Go ahead, but this was just a warning. Maybe in outers pace you won't get so lucky." She threw her sword on the ground and ran off.

"Dorothy, wait!" Quatre called, but she had already gone. "Goodbye, Dorothy Catalonia."

************

Quatre and Wufei were about to leave Earth. They said goodbye to their friends in a large park. Quatre wasn't suprirsed that Dorothy didn't come to say goodbye, but Wufei wondered where Sally was. But what did it matter, he was only going to his colony and back to Earth, but still, where was Sally?

"Well, Quatre, good luck," Relena said, taking his hand.

"Thank you, Relena," Quatre said, giving her hand a light squeeze. 

"I'm sorry that Dorothy was unable to come," Relena said, but she was also a bit angered that Dorothy didn't come to see him leave. What was wrong with her?

"You don't need to apologize for her, your majesty," Quatre felt odd saying majesty, "I understand why she didn't come."

"If I can lead Earth, you can lead outer space," Heero said, in an effort to give Quatre some thought. 

"You can do it, Quatre," Duo said, elbowing him, "but be careful, don't get killed or anything."

"Duo!" Hilde gasped, pushing him slightly, then she turned her gaze to Quatre, "he's just kidding, Quatre."

"I know he is," Quatre said with a smile.

"Take care," Hilde quickly gave him a hug and Duo shook his hand.

"Kick some ass, man!" Duo said encouragingly. 

"Uh, yeah, you bet!" Quatre mumbled.

"You can do it, Quatre," Trowa told him. "Just remember, a gundam pilot doesn't give up."

"I'll remember," Quatre said, shaking hands. "Thanks, Trowa." 

"Let's get going," Wufei urged.

"See you when you return, Wufei," Duo said.

Quatre and Wufei entered their gundams and left, just as Dorothy came driving up to the scene, "oh damn, I'm too late!" she muttered, but go out of the car and ran up. "Quatre, wait!"

"You're a bit too late," Duo said, stating the obvious.

"I never got to say goodbye," she whispered, looking at her feet.

"Dorothy, why weren't you here when he was leaving?" Relena asked.

"I'm not sure," she muttered.

Relena looked at Heero for a moment, then took his arm, "come on, let's go."

Duo and Hilde walked by Dorothy like she was homeless. Dorothy sank to her knees and cried out when Trowa came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

"Trowa, I thought you left with the others," she mumbled.

"Here, let me help you to your car, Quatre's gone," he bent down to wrap her arm around his shoulder and led her to her car, but she stopped before they reached it.

"I've been a real jerk to Quatre," Dorothy admitted, "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is," Trowa said. "Just go follow him into outer space."

"N-no, I-I can't!" she stammered, "to outer space?"

"If you want to see Quatre bad enough, you have to go to outer space to see him," he explained. "I'll even lend you Heavyarms if you want."

"Really?" 

"I'm kidding, Dorothy," he said with a smile, "I already lent Heavyarms to Heero and one time is enough."

"Oh," she mumbled. "I can take my car, right?"

"If you can find a shuttle big enough to carry it, sure," he said with a nod.

"Oh, but I can't," she protested, "it took a lot for me just to come here, I don't think I can even face Quatre after the way I acted."

"Listen to me for a moment," he persisted, "if you really want to see Quatre again, just remember how kind he was to you. You remember, don't you?"

She was silent.

Trowa took her by the shoulders and shook her gently, "well, do you?"

"Y-yes."

"Just remember the kindness he showed you," he suggested, "and then come to me if you if you can't tell him how you feel." He left her next to the car, remembering the kindness Quatre showed him when they first met.

********

Quatre and Wufei were in the middle of outer space, going to their destination. "Wufei, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Quatre asked, his hands loose around the joysticks.

"You're not backing out now are you?" Wufei said, answering his question with another question, "don't be weak."

"Yeah, you're right, Wufei," Quatre murmured, "I guess I'm just nervous. Quatre kept his eyes forward so he didn't have to see the Earth behind him.

When the time came where they had to go separate paths, they each said a quick goodbye and they went to their own different destinations. Quatre went to L1 and Wufei went to L5.


	2. Leader of The Colonies 2

****

The Leader of the Colonies-Part 2

Wufei stood on a hill, holding a bouquet of roses, carnations, lilies, iris and other flowers. Bending down, he laid them on her grave site, "Happy Birthday, Merian," he said solemnly, "Did you think I would forget?" he never felt so close to her until now, and now, she is gone. "I'm sorry for all the times I said you were weak. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Merian, I'm sorry," Wufei felt his heart beat faster and faster. His breathing wavered as he tried to find the words. He swallowed and began to talk again, "You were the strong one. I was weak, and because of you, I became strong," a tear came down his eye but he didn't wipe it, "I pilot Nataku," he murmured, "but _you_ piloted _me_." He leaned closer to her tombstone. As he let the rest of his tears fall, he could of sworn he heard Merian's voice. "Merian?"

But it wasn't Merian he heard, this voice was low and laughing. "Well, what have we here?"

Wufei got up from his knees and turned to see three young men, two of them in street clothes and the other in a suit, not a military uniform, something like what a member of the Mafia would wear. It was a really tasteful suit, a jet black and a red tie. He even had a boutonniere on it, a red rose.

"Who are you?" Wufei demanded, "Oz?"

"No," the man in the suit answered.

"White Fang?"

"No, out of guesses, young man?" the well dressed man asked with a cruel smile.

"Well, whoever you are," Wufei said with a sneered, "You're in my way!"

"Get him!" the man ordered his men.

The stocky men in street clothes laughed as they stepped toward Wufei, cracking their knuckles. Wufei made a laugh of his own and motioned to them to come closer (these guys don't know what they're getting themselves into!). As one of the men threw a punch at Wufei, he dodged it effortlessly, like swatting a fly, while grabbing his wrist to throw him over the shoulder and into the other two creeps. They grunted and stood up. One of them tried to run away, but the well dressed man stopped him.

"You're going to let yourself lose to a man younger than you?" he growled.

"Just because I'm young, doesn't' mean I'm weak!" Wufei shouted leaping to kick him in the face, "Keeya!"

The man winced and doubled over as Wufei kicked him and his two goons. They didn't want to stay and get their faces rearranged, so they left. The well dressed man wiped the blood from his lip. "Come back here, you cowards!"

"_You're_ the coward!" Wufei grunted, his hands slanted in a knife-like position. He raised him to strike him in the neck, but the other man, whoever he was, knocked his hand away painfully and punched Wufei in the face, twice. He pushed Wufei backward. Wufe came to his feet and picked up his sword. "I'm going to get you!" Wufei growled, swinging his sword.

"Think again!" the man pulled out a pistol, "I got you!" as he began to pull the trigger, Wufei heard another gunshot as he threw his sword toward his attacker. His attacker was shot between the shoulder blades and Wufei's sword went through his heart like butter.

"You're hard to find, Wufei Chang."

"Sally Po?"

He looked up to see Sally Po holding a gun. She wasn't in her usual uniform. Instead she wore Chinese women attire, a black Chinese shirt with gold roses on it and a black skirt that came down to her knees. She wore black high heals and her braided pony tails were replaced with a bun. She smiled warmly, "I thought that was your gundam I saw." 

Wufei was unable to smile as warmly. He just wiped the blood from is nose an dlip. He spat it on the ground, "thanks," he mumbled. He went to th e slain man's body to pull out his sword that fallen on his stomach, so Wufei had to kick him over to remove his sword, "but I had him."

"You don't have to thank me, Wufei," Sally said, "but you're welcome."

"What are you doing here, Sally?" Wufei asked.

"Looking for you," she replied.

"Well, you found me," he mumbled, wiping the sword on the grass to remove blood.

"Why are you here, Wufei?" she asked the same question, but in a kinder tone. She took a step closer and put the gun in a holster around her ankle.

Wufei nodded toward Merian's grave, "her."

"Her?" she raised an eyebrow then walked to the grave and put her hands on her knees as she bent over. She could smell the flowres Wufei laid against the tombstone. "Merian Chang…You're sister?" she presumed.

"My wife," he corrected gently.

"Wife?" she turned her head and stepped toward him, "I didn't know you were married!"

"It was an arranged marriage. I was young."

"How did she die?" she asked in concern.

"She was killed in the war," he explained. He felt so odd talking to somebody about this, even Sally. "While defending our colony."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It happened a long time ago. Merian was like that."

"Did you love her?" Sally asked.

"I was young," he said softly and thoughtfully. How was he supposed to know?

"But _did _you love her?" she persisted gently.

"I honestly don't know," he explained, "we both began to start to like each other when she died." 

"I shouldn't have asked you all this," she mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed..

"Don't worry about it," he turned around so his back was facing her and he didn't want her to see the confused look on his face.

"So, your friend is going lead the colonies?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Quatre, yes." He stayed still.

"Think he can do it?"

"I'm sure he can."

"Good," Sally murmured, coming up behind him. "Are you going back to Earth now?"

"Yes," he looked over his shoulder, "I did what I came here to do and must return to Earth." 

"Want to go together?" she asked.

Wufei forced a smile and he gave a slight nod. He picked a rose from the bouquet on Merian's grave and gave it to Sally. "Let's go home." They walked down the hill, his hand clasped in hers.

*************

Quatre stood before a mirror wondering who the person in the mirror was. He wore the kind of attire Zecks and Treize used to wear. He pulled on white cotton gloves and looked at himself, still amazed that he came this far. His vest was navy blue, the cape black. The boots were black leather and he had a rapier (ever seen the movie _The Princess Bride_?) on his left side. He was impressed with his looks, but not with his emotions. "Why am I doing this?" he asked himself.

"Knock, Knock!" Iria said, opening the door a little, "well, don't you look handsome! You remind me of Father." She wore formal black dress with a gold necklace and white silky gloves.

"Please don't say that, Iria," he said with a shy smile, "I'm a bit…"

"Nervous?"

He nodded.

"I understand, hey your collar's twisted," she reached her hand toward it, "let me fix it for you. There you are." She turned him back to the mirror. "I'm very proud of you, Quatre."  


"Me too," Victor said, "come with me please." He led them outside and they were walking down the street. Strange, there was _nobody_ in sight, no cars, no people walking, _nothing._ "Forgive me, Iria."

"Victor, what's the matter?" Iria asked. "Forgive you for what?"

"Quatre, I need you to do me a favor," Victor reached behind his back, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Quatre's chest, "declare war agaisnt Earth."

"What?!" Iria and Quatre gasped in unision.

"Victor are you out of your mind?" Iria demanded, "Quatre can't do that!" 

"He's going to have to if he wants peace!" Victor argued, "do it!"

"That won't bring peace!" Quatre said, "you asked me here to bring peace and now you're asking me to declare war?"

"It's the only way!"

"I _knew_ you were up to something." Quatre grunted, "you used Iria to get to me, didn't you?"

"Just do it!" Victor shouted.

"No! I won't do it!" Quatre shouted back, pointing his finger to himself. "_I_ will decide when to have a war!"

"I don't want to shoot you Quatre," Victor groaned, "but I will if I have to! Just do it, it's the only way!"

"Never!"

"Then so be it!" he began to pull the trigger, but Iria pushed Quatre out of the way and took the shot herself. She fell to her knees, she was shot in the chest and grabbed where she was shot. "Iria!" Quatre shouted, "no!" He touched her wound and looked at his gloves, "No blood?"

She winced, closed her eyes to breathe and forced herself up. "I'm fine, Quatre. I'm a doctor and I'm always prepared."

"You're not hurt!" he said, astonished. 

"I'm wearing a bullet proof vest," she explained, "it's not that safe here, you know." She grimaced, even though the shot didn't kill her, it did give her quite a blow and a bruise.

"Iria, I'm, I-I," Victor stuttered. 

"You would have shot her anyway!" Quatre growled. "What's the matter with you?"

Why you cowardly little…." He raised his gun at Quatre's forehead and as he pulled the trigger, Iria covered Quatre again, just as Dorothy came driving up in her pink car (isn't it a limo?), heading toward Victor.

"Oh my God!" Quatre shouted, grabbing Iria and jumping out of the way.

"What the Hell?" Victor mumbled, turning around, "Oh shit!!!"

Dorothy hit Victor, hard. He fell on her hood and she was going about 75 miles an hour. Her hands were tight around the wheel, so tight, that her knuckles were white, her teeth were gritted together, so close together that she could smash them and her foot was so firm on the accelerator, like her foot was glued to the pedal. She took him about 30 and slammed her breaks, throwing Victor into a brick wall of a building. His body smashed in the wall, face first, he slid down the wall and rolled over, dead, showing his ghastly, mutilated face. Many of his bones were broken and he was bloody all over. 

Dorothy stayed sitting behind the wheel, catching her breath, wondering what she did and why she did it. She stepped out and gasped when she saw what she had done. She walked up closer to Victor's dead body. "I did this," she whispered. The scene was ugly, revolting and horrifying, but she couldn't take her eyes off if it. She should have taken Quatre's words more carefully. Maybe she should have just distracted Victor a little instead of killing him. Looking at the body, she remember what Quatre said about war. He was right, it is terrible. 

She flinched when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around, "Dorothy, what are you doing here?"

"I-I," she stammered, looking back at Victor's body. Iria was kneeling over him.

"Don't look at it," he turned her back around. "Look at me."

"His face, his face…"

"Listen to me, Dorothy, it's okay," he said calmly, "tell me why you are here. Don't think about it."

She swallowed, "Quatre, I just needed to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"Quatre, I…." She found it impossible to say and thought of something else, "Duo and Hilde are getting married next week."

"That's nice, but you came all the way here just to tell me that?" he asked.

She bit her lip as tears formed her eyes, "Quatre, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for the way I acted before you left, how I've always acted."

"Don't be, I understand how you feel," he said.

"And I want to thank you for being kind to me, even when I tried to kill you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"I didn't say goodbye," she mumbled. 

"It's okay, Dorothy," he said, wiping the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You were angry."

"Still doesn't give me any right," she said, breathing heavily.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart, "what done is done."

She nodded and swallowed, "I know." Her lip trembled and her shoulders began to shake. "I'm sorry…" she turned around and covered her mouth while she sank to her knees.

Quatre kneeled behind her, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, just let it out," he murmured, "I'm here for you." He let her cry on his shoulder until she was finished. He stroke his fingers through her long hair while he talked to her. "It's all right."

She sighed and pulled back when she started feeling better. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry you have to see me this way."

"Don't be sorry, you needed a good cry," he murmured kindly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Listen, I have to give a speech in a bout 5 minutes, will you stay and watch me?"

"Of course, I'll be there." She said with a nod. "I wouldn't miss it."

***********

"About 5 minutes ago, former White Fang member, Victor Manglo asked, no, _demanded_ me to bring peace to these colonies by declaring war against Earth and it almost cost my life." Quatre announced to the 200 people in the auditorium, to everyone on the colonies and everyone on the Earth. "But I resisted. War isn't the way. If we really need to fight, I will be the one to say so." He told them and then he pointed to Iria, who was sitting in the front row, when she saw that he was pointing to her, she stood up. "see this woman? She's my sister and if it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't standing here right now….and if she wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest, she wouldn't be either! I was almost killed a few minutes ago, and again I was saved by another woman special to me." He pointed to Dorothy, who was sitting by Iria, she stood up too, but not as proudly as Iria. "As a gundam pilot, my ultimate goal was always to bring peace. I will achieve that goal." He looked up to the Magunacs in the back, "those men in the back, they are my best friends. I knew them ever since I was a boy and still, they do treat me like a boy every once in a while," he joked. "This is all what peace is about…friends. I didn't know I'd make friends with the Magunacs, but I did. I ended up leading them and now, I'm going to lead you."

Everyone in the large room, all over earth and space, watched him with great hopes for peace. Everyone in the room stood up and clapped. Those who had swords held them up and Quatre raised up his own sword, "together, we will have peace, everyone of us!"

Quatre knew that he had got more than he ever bargained for, but he was after all, a _Winner._


End file.
